Daughter of Darkness
by techna96
Summary: Unicron had a plan once he discovered that the prime would defeat him. He created something, someone who could avenge him. She is nothing the Autobots or Decepticon have ever seen before. Will she follow her creator's wish or follow her own path?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter one

Surrounded by metal in a large dome; the girl inside had an enough free time to train. That's all she did she never stopped. She was given a mission, and she was going to do it. With a small explosion of purple hitting a target, she knew she was ready to leave. She knew she was ready to leave the earth's core.

Soundwave was busy at work at his station aboard the Nemesis, when he located a strange single. It was a mix between a Decepticon's life signal and a Dark Energon reading. It also seemed to be corrupted with a strange sound even he could not make out.

Soundwave approached his master, Lord Megatron, showing him the strange single on his visor.

"Strange, but worth investigating; I will see to this personally, for when it comes to Dark Energon, I am the master"

Lord Megatron step out of the ground bridge, eager to clutch to the Dark Energon mystery. But he did not see anything, nor did he feel any connection to it in his blood. He stood on the cliff where the ground bridge had closed. "Perhaps this is an autobot trap." He thought. But then his Decepticon shield on his chest started to glow just a bit. Enough to know it was not.

"Who is there?" He said aloud, but no one answered.

"This is the mighty Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, Show yourself?"

"There's no need to be fussy" a female voice said.

Megatron turned around, a small figure walk out from behind a rock. He starred at it for a moment. It appeared to be a human female. But why did he feel the sense of Dark Energon coming off of her.

"What are you?"

"I am someone who is willing to help you defeat the Autobots."

Megatron laughed. Such a crazy human, thinking she could help him. Before speaking again he studied her. She looked older then the Autobots' human pets. She wore black pants, with a black and purple T-shirt. Her hair was long and black, with purple on her bangs.

"What makes you think you can help me. You're just human"

"Like you Megatron, there is more to me that meets the eye"

With that she took out a piece of Dark Energon from her back pocket. It was just a small shard. But when she let go of it, it floated in front of her face. Then her normal silver eyes showed just a hint of purple as she process the Dark Energon into fuel before Megatron eyes. She moved it with her hands into the shape of the Decepticon shield then hardened it back to its pure form and levitated it to Megatron.

As Megatron grabbed it he looked at the female human with curiosity. " What is your name?"

" I am Techna, daughter of Unicron.


	2. Chapter 2: Shocked

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction ever! So try to be nice. Advice is well appreciated. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"Lord Megatron you can't be serious!" Knockout couldn't believe what his master was requesting; Knockout hated humans to begin with. But having to work with one was left him shock.

"I am, Knockout, Techna is now a Decepticon. She is going to be very useful to our battle with the Autobots." Megatron was serious. He, Knockout, Soundwave, Dreadwing, and the newest addition to the Decepticons, Techna, the soul called Daughter of Unicron stood on Megatron's shoulder.

"Lord Megatron, I mean no disrespect to you my master, but how do we know what this human says is true?" Dreadwing as well could not believe what his master had told them.

"Techna has shown me proof of her powers, but I still want a medical scan on her biology. NOW KNOCKOUT!" Megatron did not like to be kept waiting.

"Ye, yes my liege." Knockout took his scanner, which he usually only used on Cybertronians. He just stared at Techna for a moment. She changed her appearance before she was introduced to her fellow Decepticons. She now wore a slick silk skinny jeans and a low cut black and purple long sleeve shirt. Hanging flat on her chest was a necklace with the dark energon shard she morphed into the Decepticon shield hanging off of it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Techna said with a bitchy but flirty attitude.

Knockout scanned the girl on his master's shoulder. They waited for a moment, and they all heard a beep. On the main screen showed Techna's body. It also should her genetic makeup. Knockout drop the scanner in shock, Dreadwing optics widen in awe, Soundwave jaw dropped under his visor, but all Megatron and Techna did was smile that said "Told you so".

"This is unbelievable. She has signs of human DNA and blood, but she also has Cybertronian DNA mixed in and small amounts of Dark Energon mixed in her blood." Knockout couldn't believe what he saw, nor could the other to follows of Megatron. All they did was stair at Techna, while a million questions ran through all their heads.

* * *

"Well that was odd" Ratchet, a old but wise Autobot medic, was monitoring the screens at the Autobot base in Jasper Nevada.

"What was?" asked a small voice behind him. Raphael, Miko, and Jack were standing on the deck closes to the medic.

"I picked up a small Dark Energon single out of nowhere and it disappeared almost as fast as it showed up."

"Should the bots' go after it?"

"I'm sure it was just a glitch in the system."

* * *

"Unicron, my creator, my father, whatever you wish to call him, knew his time was limited. He knew that he needed a successor, he considered Megatron; but knew it had to be someone new, someone who could blend in with the people of this world."

Techna stood there on top of the desk in Knockout's sick bay, explaining to the Decepticons on how she came to be; before they annoyed her with millions of questions.

"He used his power to create a protoform in the shape of a human, taking scans he quickly took from the bodies buried on this world. He forced them into the protoform, quickly turning it into a human hybrid Cybertronian. He aged it to look like what the humans consider young adults. When the protoform awoke, it was done. Unicron was defeated. He imprinted me with the memories of the battle, both of this world and the one on Cybertron; he also imprinted me with the knowledge of the power I hold and what I was to do with it. Defeat the ones who defeated him. The Autobots.

Megatron smiled. He knew there was more to this girl than meet the eye, like she told him. "How much of you power can you do at once."

"Since the Earth was created by my father, I can control most of it. But it takes much strength. Creating the shield was a challenge as well. But I have skills in battle." She pulled out what looked like two sword handles from her back. Her eyes showed a flash of purple. One sword handle grew a blade of purple, while the other grew a blade of blue. "Pureness and darkness working together." She then demonstrated her sword skills. Megatron was impressed. Techna then took the two blades and attached them at the handles, turning them into a bow staff. She spun it around, fast.

"I am impressed Techna, you will make an interesting addition to our ranks."

"Thank you Lord Megatron."

"But you require training, you must learn how we work, how the order of command is, and a tour of the ship would most likely be a necessity"

"Of course"

"Lord Megatron?"

"Yes Dreadwing?"

"I would like to volunteer myself to train the hum, I mean Techna."

"That is very generous of you Dreadwing. Techna?"

"Let's get this show on the road." Techna answered smirking.


	3. Chapter 3: Charm

**Author's Note: Thanks for the people who chose to follow me, as a thanks I made a new chapter fast.**

**Sorry they are so short, they will get longer when I have more time, and some action is coming, I promise. Advice and Suggestions are welcome.**

**It would be great if someone wanted to draw a picture of Techna for a cover page and email it to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Are you sure Rafael?" The medic, Ratchet, was very confused. Rafael (Raf), and Ratchet were checking the systems at the Autobot base for over a hour. Trying to find out about the strange Dark Energon signal they received there.

"Yep" The young genius was certain. "Everything checks out. No bugs, no viruses, no glitch. Maybe now would be a good time to tell Optimus?"

Just as the Raf spoke, the leader of the Autobots-Optimus Prime- walked into the room. "Tell me what, Rafael?"

"It seems, for just a second, we had a Dark Energon signal. But it disappeared almost as fast as it appeared." The medic answered for Raf. "Should we look into it?"

The leader thought for a moment. "Keep monitoring, if anything shows up again, then we will."

* * *

"I would not know what to classify you as in the Decepticon ranks, I am the Second in command to Lord Megatron, Soundwave is head of communications, and Knockout is our medic." Dreadwing was walking the halls with the young female mystery, Techna, riding on his shoulder. They were receiving many odd looks from the Drones.

"Makes sense" She answered. "I would say I am just another soldier"

"You are wise for someone your age"

"That's understatement. I may look 18, but I have the brain of a 30 year old. And I'm only a months old"

Dreadwing was impressed, the female cyborg was wise like he said; but she seemed to fit in fine into the ranks. She knew her place.

"This is the brig, where most of the soldiers work." Techna was impressed by what she saw. Monitors were everywhere. But she enjoyed the big window in the front, showing the rainy sky outside.

Dreadwing took Techna to Soundwave's post. He was about the help her down off his shoulder. But she put her hand up in protest, she jumped in the air and did a little flip and landed perfectly on the panel; Dreadwing and Soundwave where both impress.

"Soundwave, I will leave you with our newest recruit. Show her how our database works." Soundwave just nodded.

Dreadwing left them to work. Soundwave stared at her, not sure what to do. He pulled up the different frequencies he was monitoring. But he did not know if she could read Cybertronian.

"Don't worry, I can read almost any language." Soundwave stared at her, how did she know what he was thinking.

"I can sense emotions, I could tell you where curious." She wiped her hand in the air, and a small little screen popped up in front of her face. She started to flick thru the databases on the ship. "Like you, Soundwave, I can connect and analyze stuff just through touch, sight, or sound." Techna kept looking; she stopped when she found a picture, three human children, looking up and startled.

"Lord Megatron, who are these children." She sensed Megatron trying to be sneaky and just stand over them and observe, again Megatron was impressed.

"Those are the Autobots' human allies." He spoke without insult. He guessed it wouldn't be a good idea to make the daughter of pure chaos angry by insulting a part of her.

"Do you know their names?"

"Only one, and only his first. Jack. They, surprisingly, have been a great trouble to us."

"How so?"

"The one called Jack was chosen by Optimus Prime to go to Vector Sigma, and download the knowledge of the primes to recover the memories he lost by defeating your father."

"I see what you mean, what about the others?"

"The boy has hacked many systems and has stopped or delayed many of our plans. The girl, she is more annoying than trouble. Although she did manage to dispose an Insecticon."

"Impressive." Techna smiled to herself. The system said they know where the humans were located, she smiled. "Lord Megatron, may I borrow Knockout for a while?"

* * *

"Ok, that's $1.75, have a nice day sir." Jack Darby took a deep breath. It had been a long day. He had to work overtime, due to the fact he took a lot of time off to spend it with the Autobots. He looked at the clock it was 6:50, ten more minutes to go. Then a little beep went off, startling him. Jack took the mic and said the same thing he always did. "Welcome to Knockout Burger, where every burgers a Knockout, may I take your order?"

_"Yes, I would like a value menu burger and Fries please"_

"Anything else?"

_"No thank you"_

"Alright, your total is $2.34, pull up to the window please."

Jack got the bags of food ready, when he walked back up to the window of the drive thru, his heart skipped a beat. The car was very fancy, European design, and it was red. Knockout he thought.

Jack took a deep breath and drop the bags on the counter. Got ready when the window rolled down. Jack released a sigh of relief, it was a girl in the car. A very attractive girl, he added in his head.

"How much did I owe you again?" She asked

"Um, $2.34" Jack had gotten very sweaty real fast.

She pulled out a 20 and handed it to Jack while he handed her the bag.

"Thank you handsome." Jack hoped he wasn't blushing. The girl put her arm on the side of her car, and checked him out. "You got a name?"

"Uhhhh, Jack. Jack Darby."

"Well Jack Darby, here is my social page address. Look me up; maybe we could get to know each other a little more."

"Um, sure that would be great"

"Keep the change handsome." She drove off, and Jack couldn't help but smile. That was way easier than talking to Sierra. He opened up the piece of paper the girl gave him. It said her name was Allison Lynx.

* * *

"What the scrap was THAT?" Knockout asked as he turned on the highway, he thought they were going there to kidnap or kill the boy, not small talk.

"I was using the most powerful weapon a girl has. Her charm, something you have skill in as well Knockout." As she spoke she was putting her Decepticon necklace back on.

"Well thank you, but how is this going to help us?"

"From what I know, a social network site has more information on a person then a government database. If I have a way to follow him, get to know him, and keep him interested. Who knows what we could get from it."

"You are pretty, cunning. I think I'm starting to like you." Knockout would have smiled, if he wasn't in car mode, this girl was surprisingly like him. " I only have two complaints."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever make me go to another disgusting human joint that has the same name as me, and would you please throw that bag out the window. The grease is getting on the seat, and it smells."

Knockout rolled down his window and Techna threw it out. "Sorry, it's not like I need to eat anyway" She said seriously.


	4. Chapter 4: Sherlock

**Thanks to everyone who is following, let me know what you think. Tips are welcome. If anyone wants to make a better cover of Techna, send it to me. nanab96 **

* * *

Chapter 4

Jack Darby sat at his computer in his room at about 11 at night. Arcee had just dropped him off at home. He knew if he would have done this at base, Miko would have given so much crap. He typed in _Allison Lynx_, in the search bar of his social network he used. He looked thru all of the many names, until he found the right one. When he clicked on it, he knew it was the girl he saw at work.

Her profile picture was her smiling. Her bio said she was 18, homeschooled, and a martial artist. Her hobbies included helping fix up cars, practicing her martial arts skills, fencing, and she was working on building a motorcycle from scrap. Jack smiled as he clicked the send friend request button.

* * *

"Out of curiosity, what made you pick the name Allison Lynx?" Knockout and Techna where in his sick bay, he was taking test on her in case she was injured. He never worked on a cyborg before, unless you counted the human in Breakdowns body he dissected.

"Just sounded nice, plus who's going to put Techna and Allison together?"

Knockout just shrugged in agreement. He brought over a test tube to Techna, and she knew what to do. She took her blue Energon blade and just poked her finger with it, and a few drops of her deep dark red blood mixed with Dark Energon in the test tube. Her skin was very tough, and her Energon blades seemed to be the only things that could cut her.

"Human blood disgusts me; I don't know why it just makes me want to blow a gasket. No offense." Knockout wished he didn't say that.

"None taken, you don't need to fear me Knockout; if something bothers me I'll tell you. Just don't do it so much." Knockout let out a small sigh of relief, Techna was the only "human" he was ever afraid off. There was no point of hiding it, or trying to lie about it. One of the Drones learned that the hard way when she asked him if he was lying about "checking her out", the poor thing didn't know about her six sense and ended up with an arm missing. Now seeing that was funny.

Just then the door opened, and Megatron walked in. He eyed both Knockout and Techna, wondering how they haven't killed each other yet. Expressly after seeing her jump five feet the air and chop of a Flyers arm with her Dark Energon blade in 2 seconds.

"What do you have to report Knockout?"

"The test we are performing will surely help us in case something happened to her. It seems most of Techna's blood is Dark Energon. But I don't think we will have to worry about any minor medical emergencies."

"Why's that?"

Knockout gave Techna a look that said show him. Techna stood up on the table and took out her Blue Blade again, and cut a small cut in her hand. Some blood dripped on the table, but then her flesh started to connect again, she was healing herself. Megatron smiled.

"Techna, I believe it's time for you see one of our Energon mines, I will have Soundwave open a bridge to one. Knockout, go with her"

"Yes, my Lord." Knockout was actually happy to go with Techna; he was beginning to like her.

"Give me a moment to change Lord Megatron." Techna said

Lord Megatron and Knockout looked at each other like WTF. But then Techna eyes shimmered. As they did, her necklace glowed, from it small amounts of medial started to cover her skin. It was black, with silver and purple outlining the outside, and the small corners. A helmet covered her head, with a small slit in the back for her hair to hang out. Making her look like a small attractive Decepticon.

She gave them a little sneaky grin "What do you think?"

Megatron and Knockout grinned. "Shiny" Knockout joked.

* * *

"Hey Ratchet, Optimus. Something weird happened." Raf was monitoring singles for Ratchet as he was checking medical equipment.

"What do you mean Rafael?" Optimus asked.

"Well there was a Dark Energon reading on here again. But it went away again. Really fast, like a blink. If I wasn't looking, we wouldn't even know it; it was so fast the alarm didn't even have time to go off."

"Can you tell where it was?"

"No, but there's other Energon singles near it."

"The only logical explanation for that then, it is near an Energon mine." Ratchet stated.

"Open the ground bridge to the location. Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and I will investigate."

"Are you sure that is a good idea Optimus? Maybe you should take someone older."

"Bulkhead is still weak from his accented, although he is improving well. Arcee is with Jack. But taking Smokescreen would be a good time for him to learn about Dark Energon."

"Very well" Ratchet said as he prepared the bridge.

* * *

"Not exactly what I expected. I thought it would be larger." Techna was observing the Drones at work from one of the top balconies.

"This is one of the smaller mines."

"No shit Sherlock." Techna said sarcastically.

"What's does shit mean, and who's Sherlock?

"Sherlock was a fictional famous detective and shit is just another word for human's body waste."

"That's disgusting!" Knockout shivered at the thought.

Techna jumped off of Knockout's shoulder and walked over to a slab of Energon. She took out one of her sword handles and set it on top. The Energon glowed as soon as it was touched.

"Well, if the mining was rushed, and the processing of the Energon was faster; the effects of it would increase by 5%."

"I didn't know time mattered?"

Techna just shrugged.

All of sudden they heard shots from the outside.

"Knockout, the Autobots have staged an attack." One of the Drones stated.

"Well then, time for some more training." Techna jumped off of the ledge, and headed towards the sound of the shots.

"Well this should be interesting." Knockout said as he followed.

* * *

"What every this Dark stuff is, it better be worth it." Smokescreen was taking cover by one of the many rocks outside the Decepticon mines.

_/ It's called Dark Energon./_ Bumblebee shouted.

The Autobots were taking heavy fire from the Decepticon forces. _/ Ok Optimus we're ready. /_

The Autobot leader, in car mode, drove off the edge covering the mice. In mid-air he transformed at landed on several cons. He stabbed one as it charged at him, and then quickly turned around and shot another one.

Knockout was watching from inside the cave, he was close enough to watch, but far enough the Autobots didn't notice him.

"I wonder where Techna ran off to."

Just then Techna jumped off the same edge Optimus did, she had her swords in their bow staff form, and the Energon harden for battle, not for death. In mid air she covered her mouth in a metal mask. When she landed she stuck her bow in the ground, shaking the rock beneath it, blasting the Autobots back.

"My turn." She said

Before Optimus could respond, Techna shot a grappling hook from her wrist right at his neck. It pulled her up to his face, she released it when she was close and gave Optimus an uppercut with her bow staff right under his chin knocking back into a tree.

Knockout, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen opened their eyes wide in shock. Bumblebee helped Optimus up. "Who the heck is she?" Smokescreen asked as he ran up to them. _/No idea/_ Bumblebee answered.

Optimus spotted the necklace on Techna, "I believe we found the source of our Dark Energon signal."

Techna put her staff away and charged at the bots unarmed. Knockout was surprised how fast she was. The Autobots fired but she dodged them with ease. She ran up Bumblebee's leg and kicked off his hip, jumping high enough the put her hands together and drop them on top of Smokescreens head, knocking him out cold; shaking the ground beneath, and sending her backwards as well.

Optimus stood there shocked. "Ratchet, we need a bridge. Now!" Bumblebee and Optimus helped Smokescreen into it. Techna just stood there and smiled under her mask as she watched them retreat.

Knockout walked up to her. "Impressive" He said.

Techna uncovered her mouth. "Ever think I needed help?"

"You looked like you had it handled. Why did you let them retreat?"

She looked up to him and said "Fear is a good motivator."


	5. Chapter 5: Headache

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer. Let me know what you think. My computer was messing up, so I had to copy and paste this. Sorry for spelling or grammar errors. **

* * *

Chapter 5

"Uggggg"

_Optimus! Ratchet! Smokescreen is waking up._

Smokescreen sat up, his processor aching. He swung his legs over the berth he awoke on. He looked around, Bumblebee had his optics wide in curiosity, wondering if his friend was OK Arcee stood with her arm crossed by Bulkhead and their human friends.

"What the scrap happened?" Smokescreen asked.

"We are unsure, we were waiting to discuss it until you awoke." Optimus said coming up behind him, Ratchet following.

"From what Bee told us, you got the scraped kicked out of you by the smallest Decepticon he's ever seen." Bulkhead laughed.

"I do not believe what we encountered was not a normal Cybertronian."

_"Yea, I've never seen a 'bot or 'con that small, and it had HAIR!"_

"It had hair?" Raf question.

"Yep, I think it was femme. She wore a Dark Energon necklace."

"Wow."

"Is this true Optimus?" Ratchet asked their leader.

"Our scout is correct, this young small femme is a mystery. I would thought she was human, if not for her speed, armor, weapons, and most importantly her strength." He answered.

"Maybe she's a Cyborg!" Miko yelled excitedly. The 'bots looked at her. " Uh you know what a Cyborg is right?" No answer. " Oh my god. A Cyborg is someone who is part robot and human."

"That is actually a great hypotheses, perhaps the cons learned something from Silas. The femme could be a reversed version of him." Ratchet said.

Jack wasn't paying attention after that, he looked at his phone. He felt it vibrate, he had a email.

_ Hey I saw you go to Jasper High on your page. How 'bout I meet you there after school? I'm trying to learn this town a little better. What do you say?_" Allison Linx

Jack smiled. He just sent. _Sure, see you then._

"JACK!" Miko yelled. "Did you hear what I said!?"

"Oh, umm yea. Cyborg sounds cool." He answered, the last thing he needed was Miko to know he was talking to a girl.

"I think the more logical term would be Techno-organic. Half Cybertronian, half human." Ratchet said.

"Uh dude, that was pretty much the same thing I said." Miko said.

"Yea, Cyborg sounds way cooler." Bulkhead said. " What do you think Smoke? Smoke?"

They all looked over at the young soldier, Smokescreen was passed out on his berth again, mouth wide open.

* * *

_Next day_

Techna was leaning against sleek black Lamborghini Murcielago, she got the money for it from hacking into a ATM machine. The security camera didn't even see it. She knew if she would have showed up in Knockout, the Autobots were suspect something. She put her hair in a ponytail, with her purple highlight bangs out, and her necklace was off.

The school bell at Jasper High rang, students started to pile out. She kept her eyes open for Jack Darby. But what she found pissed her off.

Over by the stairs a small boy with brown hair and glasses was getting bullied by someone with long red hair. He had his bag. "Jump kid." The red head open his bag and found a laptop. " Well look at this. What a shame if something was to happen to it." Just as he said it he dropped it on the ground. The little boy looked as though he was going to cry. Techna had had enough of this. She walked right up to red head.

"Hey asshole, leave the kid alone!" She said. The redhead looked at her. He was impressed by what he saw.

"Why should I do that beautiful?"

Techna rolled her eyes. "Lets just say I have a short temper."

"That's hot. You got a name beautiful? I'm Vince."

Jack had gotten out of school and saw Allison ( Techna ) talking to Vince. Great, he thought, now Vince has tried taking another girl. Jack gained some courage when he saw Raf, who looked scared and had his broken laptop in his arm. He also smiled a bit when he saw Allison pissed. He walked up to him.

"Hey Allison, Vince" He said.

"Go away Darby, I'm having a conversation here." Vince said.

"I wouldn't call it a conversation, more like me warning him if he bullies anyone or makes another sextial comment, he is going to regret it." Allison said.

"Your hot when your angry Allison." Vince said. He then that he ripped of Raf's glasses and broke them. "Admit it, you like it." Vince smiled.

"Thats it, I tried to warn him." Just after she said that, she did something that made everyone laugh. In what seemed like seconds, she had Vince's belt off, his pants off, and took his hand and tied his hand to his leg with the belt and kicked him down on the ground. Raf had a huge smile of his face. Although it was a blurry vision, he still say it. Miko was running up taking pictures of her phone.

Vince was able to loosen the belt, and pulled his pants up. "You crazy bitch." He yelled, and took his hand back ready to slap her. She grabbed his hand when it was inches from his face. She squeezed his hand and he dropped to his knees in pain.

"I suggest you go home now." She said, letting go off Vince's hand. Vince sat up, gave them all a dirty look and walked off.

"That was awesome!" Miko yelled. " Who are you!"

Jack was helping Raf up. " Raf, Miko. This is Allison. Allison this is Raf and Miko."

"Nice to meet you guys." Allison said. "Please say your gonna put those pics online."

"You know it." Miko said.

Allison looked over to Raf. "You Ok handsome?" She called almost everyone handsome.

"Yea, I got a spare pair of glasses at home. But my laptop is ruined. I almost got enough for a new one I've been saving up for."

"How much more to you need?"

Raf looked at her curiously."Uh about a hundred, its really nice, it's taken me almost a year to get this close."

Allison smiled, took out her wallet, grabbed 2 fifty dollar bills. "Here you go kid." Trying to hand to him.

"I can't."

"I insist, you don't have to worry about paying me back either. My parents are loaded. That's why I moved to Jasper, to get away from the big cities."

Raf looked at Jack, wondering what to do. Jack just shrugged. Raf reached out and took the money. But when his hand brushed Allison's, they both felt a small shock.

"Ow, that was random, must be static or something." Allison said.

"So, uh Jack how do you know Allison." Miko asked.

"Uhhhh."

"Met him at work, I'm good at reading people. I could tell he would be a good friend." Allison answered for him.

"Yea,'friend'." Miko teased. Great here we go. Jack said.

"I'm not denying it." Allison flirted, winking at Jack. All of sudden her phone rang. She pulled it out.

"Hello, ok, ok. Calm down I'll be there soon." She hung up. "Sorry I gotta go to work. My boss is freaking out."

"It's ok, uh, it was good to see you again." Jack said, stupid he thought.

"By Miko, Raf."

She walked to her car, and got in. Her windows were so dark they didn't know she could see them as Miko was teasing Jack, as the three of them walked towards a blue motorcycle, green SUV, and a yellow and black urbana. But she also Raf but his hand up to his head, like he had a headache.

All of sudden Techna( Allison ) had a sharp pain in her head. She looked over at the boy, what had he done to her. _It has to be just a coincidence._ She thought as she drove off.

* * *

"You ok Raf?" Bumblebee asked as he drove towards base. His partner had his hand up to head, and had his eyes close.

"Yea, I think so just a headache."

_"Do you need anything?"_

"No, I'm sure it's fine."

Just then the radio came one.

_**"So, who was the girl who took care of Vince."**_ Arcee asked.

_**"JACKS NEW GIRLFRIEND!"**_ Miko teased.

**_"She's just my friend. I just met her."_**

_**"Well, whoever she is, she gots some strength. About time someone hurt that boy."**_ Arcee said.

Raf smiled. He couldn't wait to go to the store later to get his new laptop. All of sudden he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"BUMBLEBEE! PULL OVER!" Raf yelled.

His guardian pulled to fast stop on the side of the rode.

_"What is it?!"_

Raf got out of the car, and puked. Arcee and Bulkhead stopped, Miko and Jack ran over to him.

"You ok Raf?" Jack asked.

Raf stopped. "Yea, now I am. It just came out of nowhere. I feel fine now."

Bumblebee beeped in worry. _"You want to go home?"_

"No I'm fine. Let's just get going." Raf and the others got back to their partners. Raf looked out of his window. He had a weird feeling that he wasn't the only one who wasn't feeling well.

Techna was walking down the hallways on the Nemesis, in her warrior form. She kept getting sharp pains in her head. She didn't know what keep causing them. The funny thing was each time she got one, her necklace would blink.

**_"Techna, report to the brig"_**Megatron said in her com link.

When she reached the brig Megatron was there with Dreadwing and Soundwave.

"Ah, Techna. Soundwave has picked up a odd energy signal. It seems to be a Autobot locater beacon. You will go with Dreadwing to stop the Autobots before they can leave."

"Yes sir" She answered.

* * *

"Optimus, I'm receiving an Autobot locater beacon." Ratchet said.

The leader walked up to him."Ratchet open a ground bridge. Autobots, roll out.

* * *

"Are you alright Techna?" Dreadwing asked. The young femme was acting a little odd since she had returned to the Nemesis.

"I'll be fine, it's just a headache."

Dreadwing looked down at the girl. He noticed that her necklace was fading in color, then light up again. But only small amounts.

"We are arriving to the signal. You may want to put your mask on." Techna nodded at him. Her helmet came up, and her mouth became covered.

"I sense multiple Autobot signals." She said.

When they arrive they saw the Autobots. They too looked curious, wondering where the signal was coming from.

"Optimus Prime. I would advise that you hand over the relic." Dreadwing warned.

"I was about to saw the same to you, and you companen."

"Who? Techna? I believe you should be more worried about her, than me. She can be a great handful. From what I heard she defieded you fairly quick." Dreadwing smirked. Techna smiled under her mask.

Smokescreen was pissed."Well at least we didn't kidnap someone and turn them into a Cyborg!"

Techna laughed."Is that what you think happened? Perhaps I hit your processor to hard." She teased.

Smokescreen was about to attack her, but Bulkhead held him back. "Easy there kid, we don't know anything. What if the 'cons really did something to her?" Bulkhead whispered to him.

"It's a good thing you have a guard dog Prime." Dreadwing laughed.

"Dreadwing, enough with your games. Give us the relic."

All of a sudden, she sensed someone, someone going fast. She felt his excitement, as well as his anger. "Well I would hate to break up this lovely reunion, but..." She took her pure sword out and chucked it towards Acree. Acree got her blasters ready to shot it. But it never came.

"Oh, scrap that hurt." Acree looked down, where she saw Starscream on right at her feet, with Techna's blade in his forearm; coming out of him where small drops of Red Energon.

"STARSCREAM!" Dreadwing and Acree screamed. Acree was about to kick him when he ran over to a tree.

He pulled out Techna's Sword and smiled."You're going to have to be faster than that he teased."

"I accept your challenge." Starscream looked up, and got his face smashed with Techna's dark blade. The energon was hardened so it would not kill him. She ripped the pure one out of his hand and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Well, you're a sneaky one aren't you. Prepare to be destroyed." Starscream was about to attack, when he felt his hurt arm numb up. He looked down at saw that the Energon on his arm was hard as a rock. He looked at Techna."What are you?" He asked in fear.

Techna jumped at him knocking him down on the ground. She placed her prue blade on his neck and leaned down at his face."I'm the daughter of chaos and darkness. But you may call me Techna, Daughter of Unicron."

Starscream's and Optimus' optics widened. Starscream threw Techna across the valley; she crashed into a . Starscream ran off in fear.

Dreadwing ran over to see if Techna was alright. Her helmet was off, and she had a deep cut in her head. Dreadwing turned to face the Autobots, but all he saw was a vortex closing. He looked back at his partner, giving a small sigh of relief when he saw her cut starting to heal. He picked her up and transformed with her in his seat."You are going to make a great warrior when you are trained more, but you may also make me go soft." He said as he flew away.


	6. Chapter 6: Mistress

**This chapter is a bit short, I've been having a bit of writers block sorry, let me know what you think, and leave suggestions if you want. Would love a pic of Techna/Allison.**

* * *

Chapter 6

*Crash!* Another fighting drone hit the wall on the Nemesis training room wall. Techna jumped and stabbed it in its processor. It wasn't a living robot, just a sparing one. Techna jumped of that one in a back flip landing on back of another's one's head, she sent a shock through its body, and went on the next one.

Knockout walked in and saw Techna, his eyes widen when he saw Vehicons pulling out drones. "How long has she been at this?" Knockout in awe.

"5 earth hours. She has been training harder and harder since her innocent with Starscream." Dreadwing answered. "I think she believes she failed."

"Starscream had red energon; I still can't believe she was able to stop him."

"Not only did she stop him, she turned his leaking Energon solid." Knockout and Dreadwing ducked as a drone slammed into the wall next to them. They continued like nothing happened.

"She was a little angry when she woke in the med-bay, the cut she had could have killed a human in a matter of hours if not treated, at least that's what I've learned from human biology." Knockout continued. They ducked again as a bullet came at them.

"What do you mean by 'a little'?"

"She chucked a table across the room."

* * *

Raf, Miko, and Jack were walking home. The 'bots were busy scouting for Energon.

"How have you been feeling Raf?" Jack asked.

"Better, I'm still getting headaches though."

"You upchuck anymore?" Miko asked.

"Uh, maybe once or twice. My mom took me the doctor; they couldn't see anything wrong with me."

"Maybe you're just working too hard." Jack said.

Raf stopped and looked up. He had a strange feeling they were being watched, he looked behind himself as well.

"What's a matter?"

"I just had a feeling we're being followed." They continued walking, talking about school and other things. But Raf was right, they were being followed. Jumping quickly from treetop to treetop was Techna; she was watching Raf for a few days. He hasn't been well. Neither has she. She too was getting headaches, but luckily no vomit. What was it with this kid? She thought. I need to get closer to him.

She ran ahead of them, took her armor down, and put her necklace in her pocket. She turned around the corner, looking like she was messing with her phone.

"HI ALLISON!" Miko shouted. She ran up to her. "What's up, I haven't seen you around. Vince looks like he could use another beating."

Allison (Techna) smiled. "I was hoping I left enough for you to finish."

Jack was in the back, not saying anything. When they got back to base the other day, Miko wouldn't stop teasing him about Allison. But she stopped when the 'bots informed Ratchet about the cyborg girl.

_Flashback_

_Optimus and the rest of the 'bots walked out of the ground bridge._

_"What was the source of the energy signal?" The medic asked._

_"It seemed to be a trap by Starscream, he was able to receive some of the red Energon with our last encounter."_

_/"Yea, we were actually lucky that girl and Dreadwing showed up too. Arcee would have been scrap metal!"/ Ratchet looked at Bumblebee with a curious look._

_"She was able to stop Starscream?"_

_"The girls crazy. She called herself the daughter of Unicron." Bulkhead said._

_"Optimus?" Ratchet asked._

_"I am unsure, but this girl is clearly different than what we first thought."_

_End Flashback_

"Jack!" Miko waved her hand in front of his face. Jack snapped out of it.

"What? Sorry just staring into space."

Allison looked at him and then Raf. "You okay Raf?"

"I haven't been feeling good."

"Well something must me going around. I was sick for a few days."

"Well, stay away from me." Miko teased. Miko looked at Jack and smiled. "Soooo, what are you doing tonight?"

"I gotta work."

"Aw, that sucks. What do you do?"

"I'm a Graphic designer."

"That sounds boring."

Allison shrugged. Just then Bumblebee pulled up and honked his horn.

"Oh, um our rides here. Bye Allison."

"Bye, feel better Raf." Raf smiled a good bye.

* * *

_Graphic designer? Where the hell did I get that from?!_ Techna walked down the halls in her normal form. She didn't inform anyone about Raf yet, and wasn't planning to. She walked up to a console and jumped up.

"Hey Techna." The Vehicon said.

"Hey Steve." She answered she started to look through the data base. She couldn't find anything useful to her. With a groan she powered the hologram down and jumped off. Steve watched her walk off. He quickly turned back to the monitor, remembering what happened when Greg decided to check her out.

Techna walked into her room. She grabbed her laptop and started to search everything she could find about Rafael. She couldn't find anything useful. _How come I can control energon with my mind and create holograms from computers, but can't fucking hack into a government database!_

* * *

"OH YEA! BEE GOES FOR A DUNK!" Miko yelled. The kids were where at the Autobot base watching 'Bee and Bulkhead play 'Basketball'. Jack was standing over by Arcee, they asked her if she wanted to play but she just said she would keep score.

_"What's a matter big guy? Too fast for ya?"_ Bumblebee taunted.

"Just wait 'Bee." Bulkhead said.

Raf watched them with a smile of excitement. "Come on 'Bee you got this!" Raf got a sharp pain in his head again. He tried to ignore it. Arcee was the only one who noticed face. "I'll be right back 'Bee, I gotta go to the bathroom." Raf lied as he climbed down the ladder.

Raf sat down by the toilet just in case he got sick again. Luckily it didn't happen. He sighed and got up. He was surprise when he saw Arcee standing there.

"Oh, hey Arcee. What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Are you okay Raf?"

"Yea fine, just a headache."

"You've been getting them a lot lately? You know why?"

"Uh, no. My mom took me to the doctors and they couldn't find anything. Jack thinks it's just stress." He felt awkward. He never talked to Arcee much.

"You want Ratchet to check it out?"

"Uh, sure? Why not?"

* * *

"So doc; What's the verdict?" Miko asked.

Ratchet didn't answer her. He looked at the screen closely. There was some kind of disturbance. It was small, too small to be noticed by human doctors. "I'm not sure, there's something here; I can't make it out though. I would require a blood sample." Raf stiffened a bit. "I'm sure it's nothing Rafael. Just to be safe, and don't worry; I've been researching human medicine much more since you encounter with Megatron."

Jack help Ratchet with the blood sample; given Ratchet was far too large. "This shouldn't take too long, but it's getting late; I'll let you know in the morning."

"Okay, bye Ratchet." Raf said.

* * *

Techna walked through the mine observing the workers. She needed to do something for Megatron after her failure. Megatron told her it wasn't a failure. She learned how to manipulate energon, but she didn't care.

"Mistress Techna." A mining drone called.

"You don't have to address me as that." She said annoyed turning around. She had no idea who started it, but since she woke up this morning every soldier and drone called her that.

"Sorry Mistrrrr. Uh, Techna, we found something odd."

"Take me to it." The drone picked her up and walked towards another section of the mine. He was a little happy when he saw his friends were jealous. "What is it?" She asked when they sat her down.

"We knew this energon deposit was different then the other when we started the mining, we believe we found out why." She walked towards the light. She started to feel dizzy. She fell to her knees.

"Mistress Techna, are you all right?"

Techna was only half way there. "Contact Soundwave, I have no idea what that is." She said standing up slowly.

* * *

"Have you discovered what it is yet Knockout?" Megatron asked. He, Knockout, Dreadwing, Soundwave, and Techna were in the med bay. The odd rock was over by Knockout in a glass case.

"It's some kind of Energon, but I've never seen any type like it."

Techna started at the Energon. It was gold, and shimmering. She wondered why it affected her, while all the other 'cons acted so normal. _Perhaps it is because I am half human._

"Soundwave, look through our historical text. See what you can find." Soundwave nodded and walked out of the room. "Everyone is dismissed." He and Dreadwing walked out of the med bay. Knockout was about to leave to go to his corroders, when he noticed Techna was observing the Gold Energon deeply.

"Techna, are you coming?"

"I'll see you later." She said swiftly.

"Very well, don't get too close to it though." He eyed her once more with curiosity before leaving the room.

Techna walked across the desk over to it. She placed her hand on the glass. _Pain, suffering!_ She took her hand off of it quickly. "What the scrap was that?" She asked herself. She touched it again. She saw a shot, a body, and felt sadness. "Enough!" She shouted to herself, pulling herself away from the gold rock. She yelled in frustration and punched the glass. _Oh scrap, why'd I do that?_ She didn't have much more time to think when she was blasted back and slammed into a wall.

* * *

The Vehicon Steve heard the crash and ran into the med bay. He saw the broken glass and the Gold Energon on the floor. He heard a groan. "Techna?!" He ran over to her on the ground. She didn't look hurt to him. He activated his comm."Lord Megatron? This is trooper S-7313, I am sorry for being rude, but I am in the Med-bay. Mistress Techna is injured I don't really know how."

"Very well solider, I will forgive you for now. I am sending Knockout. Stay with her entail he arrives."

"Very well my lord."

Steve looked down at the knocked out the Mistress. He saw her lips mumbling. He leaned in a bit, and heard her say something. "What the Scrap is a Raf?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnnnn.**


End file.
